Goldilocks and the Three Bears: Modern Style
by fishluva
Summary: The classic tale of Goldilocks and the Three Bears with a modern twist.


Sandy Locks and Emma Darling were best friends. Sandy's pet nickname was Goldie because of her golden blond hair, and Emma's pet nickname was Emmy because she wanted to be an actress and win an Emmy award. Goldie and Emmy spent all there time together, and they barely spent time with anyone else. They had sleepovers almost every Friday night, and this particular Friday, they were playing truth or dare before they went to sleep.

"Okay, Goldie, truth or dare?" Emmy asked her friend.

"Um, dare," Goldie slowly answered.

"Okay, um, I dare you to complete a list of five tasks," Emmy decided.

"What list?" Goldie asked.

"I'll give it to you tomorrow, and you have to follow all the instructions, okay?" Emmy replied.

"And what will happen if I don't follow the instructions?" Goldie questioned.

"Then, you will have to go up to Eric Carlos and ask him to dump Lisa Welling for you," Emmy answered.

"Okay," Goldie replied. Now she knew that she would do the dare, because Eric Carlos was the most popular boy at school, and Lisa Welling was the most popular girl.

The next day after breakfast, Goldie and Emmy returned to Goldie's room, and Emmy grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled five tasks on it. She handed the list to Goldie, and Goldie read it:

Spy on the Bears until they leave there house in the secluded part of town.

Enter their house.

Sit on one of the chairs.

Eat a little food from the dining room table.

Lie down on one of their chairs.

"Emmy, this list is ridiculous!" Goldie exclaimed.

"Fine, if you would rather go up to Eric," Emmy started.

"No, no, I'll do it," Goldie answered. "I definitely don't want to tell Eric Carlos to dump Lisa Welling!"

"Okay, we'll go after I drop off my stuff at home, okay?" Emmy continued.

"Yeah, whatever," Goldie answered. Then, the two of them walked to Emmy's house and dropped her sleeping bag and pajamas in her room. Then, they ran to the secluded part of the town where the peculiar Bear family lived. Goldie and Emmy looked through the front window and saw Tom, Mary, and Matt Bear eating breakfast.

"OMG!" Emmy said. "Look, it's Matt from school!"

"He's such a geek!" Goldie answered, and the two of them laughed at the sight of the geek from school eating breakfast with his parents.

"Mom, Dad, is your oatmeal too hot to eat, too?" Matt asked his parents.

"Yes, it is," replied Tom Bear.

"Let's go on a walk while we wait for it to cool," Mary suggested.

"That sounds very pleasant," Matt answered, totally oblivious to the fact that two girls were cracking up about him right outside his window.

Tom, Mary, and Matt Bear grabbed their coats to take their walk, for it was autumn, and it was nearly freezing outside. Goldie and Emmy hid in one of the bushes and watched the Bears walk out of their house and down the block for their walk. Then, they easily walked into the Bears' unlocked house and stared at the dining room.

"Okay, Goldie, you know what to do," Emmy said.

"Fine, let's just get this over with," Goldie continued.

"You know, Goldie, if you sit on all three chairs at the dining room, then I will let you talk to Sam for ten minutes," Emmy offered.

"Really?" Goldie asked eagerly. Sam was Emmy's older brother, and Emmy had a major crush on him.

"Really," Emmy answered.

"Okay," Goldie smiled, and quickly walked to the dining room. She sat on Tom's chair and jumped up. Then, she sat on Mary's chair and jumped up again. Finally, she sat on Matt's Chair, and jumped up again.

"You know what to do now," Emmy said, standing at the front door, not daring to move any closer to the dining room table.

"Fine, I'll just get this over with," Goldie frowned.

"You know, Goldie, if you eat one spoonful from each bowl, I'll give you another ten minutes to talk to Sam," Emmy offered.

"Okay!" Goldie said, slowly curving her lips up into a smiled. She took a spoonful from Tom's oatmeal, ate it, and did the same with Mary's and Matt's bowls.

"Okay, now let's go to the back of the house to the bedrooms," Emmy continued, and she walked with Goldie to the back of the house. They looked into Tom and Mary's room and saw two twin sized beds pushed next to each other, and then they looked into Matt's room and saw one twin sized bed up against the back wall.

"You know, you can have yet another ten minutes to talk with Sam if you lie down in each bed," Emmy said.

"Okay!" Goldie said quickly, and lay down on each of the beds. When she lay down on Matt's bed, they suddenly heard the front door open, and they both froze.

"And so many girls like me," they heard Matt say to his parents. Then, they tried to climb out of the window, but it was locked.

"Okay, I'm going to my room to put my coat away," Matt said, and Goldie and Emmy heard his footsteps coming towards his room.

"What should we do?" Goldie whispered.

"I don't know!" Emmy whispered back. Suddenly, Matt appeared in the doorway.

"Sandy, Emma, what are you doing here?" Matt asked.

"Well, Emmy wanted to see where her crush lived," Goldie answered, saying the first idea that came into her mind. Emmy angrily turned her head and gave Goldie an annoyed look.

"You have a crush on me?" Matt asked.

"Matt, I hear voices," Mary said. "Who's there?"

"Just two girls who love me," Matt answered. Suddenly, Mary appeared in the door.

"Two girls who love you?" Mary asked.

"Well, Emma loves me. I don't know about you, Sandy."

"No, but I know lots of girls who love you," Goldie answered. "And in that list is Emmy, here."

"See, Mom, I told you that girls were all over me!" Matt answered.

"So, Emma, how would you like to stay for breakfast?" Mary asked excitedly.

"She would love to!" Goldie exclaimed. "But, unfortunately, I can't stay. I have to help my mom with something at home." Emmy gave Goldie another dirty look.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Sandy," Matt said. "But, maybe you could stay another time."

"Yeah, whatever," Goldie answered, and ran out of the Bears' house, leaving Emmy to eat oatmeal with them. Emmy deserved it after all, for making her do everything she did at the Bears' house. But, Goldie still had half-an-hour talking to Sam to look forward to!


End file.
